You
This story was created by me, Miststream . Click here for my other ongoing fanfiction, Captivate. Enjoy! You. I love you because you are you. And as certain as the skies will lighten up and the sun will shine once more, I will never cease my love. I know because you are you, and not even StarClan can change that. One Pinepaw skipped over the stream in one leap, not even splashing a drop into the air. "Beat you, Silverpaw!" he called gleefully to his sister. "In your dreams," she snorted. Pinepaw looked up and realized she'd zipped past him long ago, leaving him with the assumption she was still behind him. "Not fair," he grumbled. "Hey, cheer up," his sister called from the highest rock of Sunningrocks. "Dapplefoot didn't assign many patrols today since your Clan, ThunderClan, and mine, RiverClan are at peace. WindClan doesn't seem to cause much trouble these days either." Pinepaw's eyes lit up. "So we can spend more time together?" he asked hopefully. "Of course," Silverpaw purred, nuzzling him. Pinepaw joined her and they sat at the edge of the rock, gazes sweeping past the dry riverbed and into the quick-flowing nearby stream. "Well, meet you tomorrow night?" Silverpaw queried before parting from his side. "Sure as sure," he meowed, and silently slipped away into the darkness. --------------✫✳✫-------------- Next morning, Pinepaw woke up joyous than ever, feeling light on his paws. He joined his mentor, Goldenfur, as Finchtail gave out patrol orders. "Gee, you're looking upbeat today," Goldenfur purred to him. Even Finchtail looked at him, surprised. "Are we having some hunting practice?" Pinepaw asked. Goldenfur always let him hunt on his own; he could visit Sunningrocks in attemp to see Silverpaw. "Nope, battle training today," Goldenfur replied. Pinepaw could tell he'd seen the shadowed disappointment on his face. "Why the long face?" he chided gently. "You seem so happy today—and you love battle training!" "I wanted to hunt," Pinepaw admitted. "Well, let's both try to enjoy today, then," Goldenfur replied, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "And we can go hunting afterwards. If you catch something I'll let you pick an extra piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile today." "Yay!" Pinepaw jumped up happily. "Okay, where to?" Goldenfur, with a slight smile on her face, climbed the crest and led the way to the training hollow. "You'll hook your paw under my belly—''under''," Goldenfur hissed as Pinepaw's paw swung over her head. He paused and lay crouching on the dusty ground. "You'll need to work on that," she suggested. "Maybe on your free time. But I think you worked hard. You deserve a break. Go hunt!" "Thank you!" Pinepaw gushed. He'd been fearing, with his poor exhibition he'd be sent straight back to camp. Pinepaw ventured into the trees. He figured he'd need something to cover up his meeting with Silverpaw. With a quick nip to the neck he scored a starling, busy feeding in the shrubbery, and set off. He searched everywhere on the rocks. Was I wrong? She'd probably be on a patrol now, I guess. "Are you looking for me, Pinepaw?" Pinepaw spun around to find a silver she-cat with a clear green gaze staring earnestly at him. "Yes!" He flung himself at her. "How've you been, Silverpaw?" She laughed. "Hold it, Pinepaw! We just met yesterday!" "Yes, but I feel like it's been eternity. It's not fair that you're my sister and you have to be stuck in RiverClan." Silverpaw gave him a playful cuff around the ear. "Well, you're one to talk! I wish you lived with me. Swimming beats stalking any day." Pinepaw's heart sank. He knew he should be glad to see his sister again, but talking about family only reminded him of his parents, whom he had never knew. He'd grown up learning that his parents had abandoned him, and they had insisted that Silverpaw go to RiverClan for who-knows-why. It seemed no one remembered his parents anymore. He'd hoped he'd hid it from Silverpaw, but she knew him all through well. "Don't hide it; I can see right through you," she chided. "Tell me. Were you thinking of them?" "Yeah..." Pinepaw murmured. What was even worse was that Silverpaw had spent almost a moon with their parents before getting sent to RiverClan. She had little tidbits of memory, just when she was a kit, of having two cats to love and cherish her. "Tell me again, what were they like?" Silverpaw sighed. "I told you, Pinepaw, I don't remember anything? Well, almost. All I know is that she had gray fur like me, but amber eyes like you. But our father was quite the opposite—he had my green eyes and your brown tabby fur." Pinepaw's eyes gleamed. He missed them so much, though he'd never been close to them. But talking about it with his last tie of family felt like he'd actually known his mother and father. "Thanks, Silverpaw," Pinepaw replied gratefully. "Oops, I was supposed to meet with my patrol at sunhigh!" Silverpaw gasped, wide green eyes glancing sharply at the sky. "Bye, Pinepaw!" "Bye, Silverpaw!" Pinepaw bounded of the rock on the ThunderClan side and Silverpaw did the same on the RiverClan side. He looked backwards until he saw the tip of her tail disappear over the top of the boulder. He spun and started his way toward the ThunderClan camp, picking up his starling to deposit when he got back. He took the first step— —and bumped his head on Goldenfur's chest. "Pinepaw!" Goldenfur hissed. "Who were you talking to?" "Oh! Um, n-no one..." "Don't lie to me! I saw a gray cat up there sitting with you. Is she from RiverClan." What can I do but say yes?'' '"Well...yeah," Pinepaw admitted. "Pinepaw!" Goldenfur mewed, disappointment glinting in her eyes. "You're defying almost every rule of the warrior code. I'd have thought this was the first thing kits learn not to do. Were you meeting with her?" Goldenfur asked after a moment. Pinepaw dipped his head, then understood what she meant. "No!" he spluttered. "She's my sister!" "Silverpaw?" Goldenfur's eyes relaxed the tiniest bit. "That's every bit as bad. Come with me to camp. You shan't speak to anyone about this, except for my telling Mintstar." "Okay, Goldenfur," Pinepaw agreed. He still flinched at the thought of letting his leader know what he'd been doing for the past moons, but it wasn't quite as bad as letting the whole Clan know. But what about Silverpaw?'' '''He couldn't tell her about being caught! ''At least the Gathering is in two sunrises, so she'll only come before my warning for a little bit before I tell her.' Two Two days went and passed, and Pinepaw could only think how angry his sister was. Had she been up all night? Or did she give up looking and go home? Pinepaw partly hoped for both, because he would know how loyal Silverpaw would be. But being up all night for a fruitless cause was just as bad, and Pinepaw suddenly didn't want to go the the Gathering. But he had to. Mintstar had chosen him. Drawing himself up, Pinepaw padded to the entrance to camp, where Finchtail was collecting everyone ready to go. Mintstar stood at the head, taking roll of all the cats. Being his third time at a Gathering, Pinepaw knew what to expect, but he still wasn't quite ready for it. He silently willed for Silverpaw not to be there. ThunderClan were the last to arrive. Finchtail took her position at the base of the Great Rock, while Mintstar covered the gap beween the ground and the top of the rock in one strong leap. "Let the Gathering begin!" yowled Minnowstar of RiverClan. Sootstar from ShadowClan and Berrystar from WindClan regained their attention. All the Clans shared their days for the past moon. ShadowClan had had rogues in the farthest outreaches of the territory, but that was all. Minnowstar mentioned cats at Sunningrocks, faintly glancing at Pinepaw, but didn't reveal any more details. ''Of course. She can't blame RiverClan any more than she can blame ThunderClan. The Gathering disassembled as the cats began looking for friends and sharing tongues. Pinepaw set his attention on picking out a silver pelt among the throng, but he could see none with the same markings as Silverpaw.